fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Federation - List of Arsenals of choices of the Army
Sergey-samuilov-odst-01-blur.jpg Sergey-samuilov-odst-02-blur.jpg Odst full armor02 labelled.jpg Odst final01 labelled.jpg Dawn under heaven odst by wkc7783-d5g7bb4.jpg List(s) of each arsenals on different roles of infantry. Each role does having a special occupation for their role. Each unit is equipped with jet-packs for mobility, along with a special marksman unit called Bullfrogs. Even though, which consists Starship Troopers. And those to became an Elite as a Special Force Operative, donned a full SPARTAN Armor with ODST Helmet with energy shield. Class(s) Dawn under heaven odst by wkc7783-d5g7bb4.jpg|Infantry or Assault Close Quarters Combat Trooper.jpg|Close Quarters Combat Trooper ODST Sniper.jpg|Sniper Recon Trooper.jpg|Recon ODST_Medic.jpg|Medic Reach_1840061_Full_Jetpacks.jpg|Bullfrogs Jetpack_HaloReach.png|Equipped with Jetpacks Reach_MPBeta_Jetpack02.png H4 ODST Armor.png|Special Forces H3_ODST_HUD.jpg|HUD Nightfall_armor_helmet_and_HUD.jpg Light Unit(s) Assault "The assault soldier is the spearhead of most offensive operations. Armed with an assault rifle, grenade launcher, pistol, fragmentation grenades, and smoke grenades, assault troops are prepared for any kind of action." — Instruction Manual Description Engineer Anti-Tank Trooper Medic Support Special Forces (SPARTAN Helljumper Armor) Sniper "Stealthy loner who excels at the long range kill." — In-game description. Demolition "Carries equipment for very close combat and anti-vehicle scenarios." — In-game description. Nanosuit Soldier (Elite) Unknown — In-game description. Variant(s) Variant(s) Pilot(s) of the Vehicle Unit(s) Ground Vehicle(s) SCVs # Plasma Cutter # Plasma Saw # Bonder Rivet Gun # MarkCL Rivet Gun # Rock Saw (Laser-pick) # Remote Control Disc Ripper Vulture #M12 Nova Pistol #Plasma Cutter #Bonder Rivet Gun #Machete #Stun Rod #AY69 Micro Machine Pistol #Desert Eagle Long Barrel #Divet Pistol #Jackal Automatic Shotgun #MP7A1 #Feline SMG #SCARAB Carbine Rifle #SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle #M56 Smartgun (Mounted/Carried) #Variants of Assault/Battle Rifles to carried #Variants of Sniper Rifles to carried #Variants of Rocket Launchers to carried Hellion/Hellbat #Plasma Cutter #Bonder Rivet Gun #Hydrazine Torch Flamethrower #Line Gun Siege Tank #M12 Nova Pistol #Divet Pistol #Double-barrel shotgun #Plasma Cutter #Bonder Rivet Gun #Force Gun #Feline #Typhoon Shotgun SMG #Contact Beam Goliath # Hammer .50 # Javelin Gun # Arc Welder # Bonder Rivet Gun Diamondback # AY69 Micro Machine Pistol # Bonder Rivet Gun # K-Volt # Double-barreled shotgun # Javelin Gun # Plasma Cutter # Line gun Cyclone # AA-12 Automatic Shotgun # MarkCL Rivet Gun # Plasma Cutter # Typhoon Shotgun SMG Hellhound # Hammer .50 # Plasma Cutter # Hydrazine Torch Flamethrower # Bonder Rivet Gun Thor # Hammer .50 # Seeker Rifle # Plasma Cutter # Contact Beam # Bonder Rivet Gun Air Vehicle(s) Viking # Divet Pistol # MarkCL Rivet Gun # Seeker Rifle # Plasma Saw # MA5D Banshee # M12 Nova Pistol (w/ Silencer) # Tactical Knife # Machete # Javelin Gun Medivac Dropship # Variants of Light Machine Guns # M12 Nova # Rock Saw (Laser Pick) # Marshall Pump-action Shotgun # Bonder Rivet Gun Wraith # Divet Pistol # Bonder Rivet Gun # Tactical Knife # Machete # Rock Saw Explosives Grenade(s) * Frag * Smoke * Flash * Signal Smoke * EMP * Anti-Gravity Charge(s) * Breach * C4 * REX * EMP Black and Covert Ops Melee Weapons 1. Primary * HF Blade * Kagemitsu G4 2. Secondary (Backup) * Stun Knife * Rock Saw * Data Knife Sidearms (Handguns or Machine Pistols) * Mk.23 SOCOM * Hammer .50 * FiveSeven * Mk.2 Ruger * Blaster * AY69 * KAP-40 * Smart Pistol Mk6 Weapons #1 * SCAR Assault Rifle * MA5D Assault Rifle * DSG1 Precision Rifle * Takedown * M2014 Gauss Rifle * Sniper Rifle System (SRS) 99 Anti-Matériel Weapons #2 * SCARAB * Feline * Typhoon * MP7A1 * Jackal * Marshall Explosives Grenade(s) * Flash bang * High Frag * Smoke * Chaff * Anti-Gravity * EMP Charge(s) * Semtex * C4 * Breaching Charge Security Guards, Military Police, and Riot Control Melee Weapons 1. Primary * Night-Stick * Stun Rod 2. Secondary (Backup) * Stun Knife * Pepper Spray Sidearm(s) (Handguns or Machine Pistols) * Divet * .357 Revolver * FiveSeven * Stun Gun Weapons Primary #1 * Pulse Rifle * Feline * SCAR-H * SCARAB * SCAR H (Loaded with hollow-points) Secondary #2 * Jackel * Marshall * MGL Grenade Launcher (Armed with Tear Gas) * K-Volt * X-43 Mike * M14 EBR * Seeker Rifle Explosives Grenade(s) * Flash * Tear Gas Charge(s) * Heavy Units Melee Weapons 1. Primary * Chainsword 2. Secondary (Backup) * Machete Knife * Stun Rod * Combat Knife (Large) Sidearm(s) (Handguns or Machine Pistols) * Auto 9 * Bolt Pistol * Plasma Pistol * Revolver Weapons Primary #1 * C-14 Imapaler Rifle * Bolter Rifle * Plasma Rifle Secondary #2 * HMG .50 BMG * Chain Gun * Stalker Bolter * HEV Commando Rifle Explosives Grenade(s) * Flash Grenade * Shredder Grenades Charge(s) * Breaching Charge Noted * Based from Battlefield, which because of each classes for sure, and also arsenals as well.